


Before the Jump

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Prompt Fill, Skydiving, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which a terrified Lance and a determined Allura go skydiving.[Prompt 34: Before we jump]





	Before the Jump

“I’m scared, Allura.”

“I noticed. Lance, you’ve been shaking for hours.”

“I know. That’s because I’m scared.”

“What did you expect when you agreed to go skydiving?”

“I don’t know. Can I hold your hand?”

“Honestly. Come on, it’s going to be fun.”

“If you say so.”

“It’s time to go.”

“Did you hear that, Lance? Come on, let’s jump.”

“Aah, crap, this is mad. Why are we doing this?!”

“For the experience. Come on, we’ll be fine.”

“…Yeah, I know. You’re right, I guess. I love you, Allura.”

“I love you too. Right, here we go!”

“Oh crap! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!”


End file.
